


Five Times Buri Gave A Compliment

by Carmarthen Juvenilia (Carmarthen)



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: 5 Things, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen%20Juvenilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One of those memes: see title. Not really a story, per se. For those who might not remember, Pathom was Buri's brother. Slight spoilers for <i>Lioness Rampant.</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Times Buri Gave A Compliment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiamat's Child](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tiamat%27s+Child).



> One of those memes: see title. Not really a story, per se. For those who might not remember, Pathom was Buri's brother. Slight spoilers for _Lioness Rampant._

"Good shot!" Buri said, squinting down the range at the target. Pathom's last arrow had split his first.

Pathom grinned at her. "You taught me," he said.

Buri remembered his smile, later.

* * *

"Thayet, snap out of it!" Buri said. "We have to leave now."

Thayet was rocking back and forth on her bed, eyes wide and blank. Buri took her hands and squeezed them desperately. "Please, Thayet. You're stronger than this. We have to run. Don't let her death be for nothing."

Thayet pressed Buri's hand weakly and took a deep breath. "Let's go," she said grimly, her mouth like a bloody slash in her pale face.

* * *

"That was fun," Alanna said. She removed her helm and raked a hand through her hair. "You're good."

Buri grinned. "You're not so bad yourself." She liked the Lioness a lot, and maybe.... No, Alanna's thoughts were already elsewhere.

* * *

"Congratulations," Buri told Thayet when the engagement was announced. She smiled, but her heart was breaking.

* * *

"Onua Chamtong of the K'miri Raadeh," the other K'mir said, holding out a hand. Her grip was firm.

"Buriram Tourakom of the K'miri Hau Ma," Buri said. "Most folk call me Buri. You're good with the horses."

Onua smiled, a wide, open smile very different from the meaningful smiles of the court ladies. "Horses are my life," she said. "I couldn't do anything else." She paused and smiled at Buri again. "Hey, I've got to stow my tack, but do you want to head over to the mess? I'm starving."

"Sure," Buri said, offering a tentative smile in return.


End file.
